


Katara's Letters to Aang

by ask-old-katara (pristineungift)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comic, Drama, F/M, Family, Love Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/ask-old-katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara still shares everything with Aang. She writes him letters, and sends them to him on the wind. A series of comics depicting letters Katara writes to Aang after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Grandchild

  



	2. The Tale of Omashu




	3. Korra's Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone sent me an ask about this series on my main blog, so here’s another page! I don’t have time to draw it in comic form right now, but I will keep putting up the letters, since there still seems to be interest.


End file.
